


Falling for big boy blue

by LordMr_reee69



Category: Lost In Space, Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, M/M, sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMr_reee69/pseuds/LordMr_reee69
Summary: Vary short story Season: 2 episode 6 with 4:22
Relationships: Will Robinson/Robot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Falling for big boy blue

Season: 2 episode 6 with 4:22 

Will felt the ground give way beneath him, the next thing he knew, he was falling.  
Soon he found himself in his robot's arms.  
He stared into the swirling light on his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He had missed him so much, he wanted more.  
He loved his robot more than anything, he wanted to be loved too. Will looked at the lights as if he knew what he was thinking. The robot was thinking of one word, Finally. He had missed will so much and he just fell into his arms. 

He didn’t want to be let go, “just a little longer” he thought. Before he could rationalize what he was doing, his lips softly pressed against the screen of his mechanical friend. Will and his robot felt like they were frozen in time.


End file.
